


Breathless

by 3L1J4H_D3NN0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because Wendy Cannot Walk Away From Everything That's Happened To Her With A Smile, Chelia Blendy is a Good Friend, Gen, Lots of Angst, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pretty Much What Wendy And Carla Got Up To During The Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3L1J4H_D3NN0/pseuds/3L1J4H_D3NN0
Summary: Wendy and Carla joined the Lamia Scale Guild temporarily while Fairy Tail was disbanded.This story will show the two before, during and after their stay at Lamia Scale.





	Breathless

Wendy breathed in deeply, sweating with nerves as she watched Master Makarov clench and unclench his fists. She wasn't sure if the nerves were from his rather ominous call for a guild meeting or from the horrible feeling that something would creep out and-

No. Nothing was coming. They'd beaten Tartaros, they'd won. Still shaken, she leaned closer into Gajeel's side. It was safe and warm, everything a big brother should be.

Gajeel grunted softly at the contact, but allowed her to snuggle under his arm. He knew exactly how she was feeling, only he had a lot more practice hiding it. He didn't fail to notice the concerned looks they were getting from Carla and Pantherlily, sitting on a nearby pile of rubble.

They looked up with the other Fairy Tail members as Makarov cleared his throat. It sounded strained, like he had something stuck at the back of it. He didn't turn to face his guild.

"Everyone. I'm... disbanding the guild," he began, hoarse but strong. Wendy just stared, eyes wide. What? What was the Master saying? "Fairy Tail is no more."

There were shouts from many guildmembers, all shocked at this heartbreaking news.

"This is unacceptable, Master!" Warren shouted, bewildered.

"Fairy Tail is my path forward!" Max continued angrily. How could the Master do this in such a time of need? Everyone needed support from each other. How could they just... break up?

Elfman stepped forward. "Well I ain't leaving! Fairy Tail is right here!"

"I made my decision! You are never to speak its name again!" Makarov declared with finality.

Wendy couldn't believe it. It was really happening again! Grandine, Jellal, Cait Shelter, she'd had nightmares about Fairy Tail leaving her like they had, and now it was happening for real!

Gajeel gritted his teeth and pulled Wendy closer as she began crying. This wasn't fair to any of them, but he knew the crap the young girl had been through.

Wendy's breathing quickened, out of her own control. What was happening? This wasn't normal was it? She hugged the Iron Dragonslayer tighter.

Makarov sighed, then jumped off his makeshift platform and headed out of the guild hall's remains. Nobody tried to follow him.

The Thunder Legion left soon after, without a word, in a different direction.

* * *

The next few days were filled with unease, everyone knowing they couldn't stay in the guild hall, but no-one wanting to leave either. But leave they did.

Vijeeter, Nab, Reedus.

Alzack, Bisca, Asuka.

Max, Warren, Laki, Kinana.

Macao, Wakaba, Romeo.

Wendy had to watch a few painful separations. Mirajane and Lisanna tried to convince Elfman to come with them, but the large man was still devastated about what he'd done to the guild hall. He told them he had to go his own way, but he'd return to his sisters once he was strong enough.

The members of Shadow Gear, Levy, Jet and Droy, all did some weird handshake before parting ways, Jet heading south at high speed, Droy going east at a much slower pace.

Levy stayed with Gajeel and Lily, and after a lot of clinging on Wendy's part, they left also.

Cana disappeared a while later saying she was going to go get drunk somewhere.

The blue-haired Dragonslayer then gravitated towards her own team. Lucy was broken by Natsu and Happy's sudden farewell, and this had only hurt her further. Gray and Erza both remained stoic, mostly to look strong for everyone else. But Wendy noticed how the light in their eyes had died down a little.

Eventually, they went to Fairy Hills, neither them nor Juvia ready to leave yet. Gray borrowed Cana's old room, not wanting to go as far as his own house. That night, noone slept well, each having their own thoughts to deal with.

* * *

Erza was awoken the next morning by a loud banging sound. It came from the next room. That was Wendy's room. What was she doing?

Fearing the worst, and still wincing at the loud noises, Erza dashed over to Wendy's bedroom and tore the door open.

"Wendy, what's-" Her eyes widened. Standing in front of the wall, fists bloodied and shaking uncontrollably, Wendy continued punching the wall, tears streaming down her face as she grunted with pain and anger. Carla hid in the corner, shivering with fear.

Erza couldn't move for a moment. Wendy had never done this before. She was usually sweet, kind and as passive as she could be.

But then Erza remembered just how much Wendy must be hurting now. She walked over to the girl and gently pulled her away from the wall and into a hug. She held Wendy tight, expecting a resistance, but Wendy collapsed in her arms, still crying softly.

"Erza, it's happened again. Everyone left me," the blue-haired girl told her. Erza felt her own tears begin flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'm  _so_ sorry. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. But you're a strong girl. Don't let the anger consume you."

Wendy looked down at her hands. "It's hard, Erza. I don't know what to do with these feelings. I want to break things," Wendy admitted, and she balled her hands into fists again.

"We'll figure it out later," Erza told her. In truth, she had never been good at helping others deal with anger. Usually she'd just bash Natsu and Gray and they'd stop fighting, but this was different. This was serious.

Carla approached the pair and Wendy let out another sob, pulling the Exceed into her arms. "I'm sorry, Carla, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wendy, you always scare me. That's just what it means to care for someone," Carla replied.

That was right, Erza thought, Wendy had Carla. The white Exceed provided much more emotional support to the Sky Dragonslayer than anyone really acknowledged.

"Let's fix your hands up and meet with the others," Erza suggested. "We'll figure out what to do then."

The red-haired woman went to get some bandages, though when she had returned, the room was empty.

"Wendy? Carla? Where did you go?" Erza panicked slightly. Wendy was unstable right now, she could do any number of stupid and dangerous things.

* * *

Wendy watched Erza leave her room from outside Fairy Hills. She knew the woman only wanted to help, but she had to figure this out herself. Everyone else had left. Sooner or later, she would have to too.

She turned and walked down the path, not really knowing where to go, but it would be somewhere far from Magnolia.

"Wendy, stop," Carla said, from somewhere behind her.

"What do you mean, Carla? There's nothing we can do to change what happened," Wendy stated.

"W-we should still head back to the gui-"

"Carla!" Wendy shouted, unusually cold for her. "Our guild doesn't exist anymore!"

Carla jumped, but didn't argue. "I know. Sorry. Just... let me come with you."

Wendy sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry too. Let's just keep moving, alright?"

Carla nodded, and the two headed out of Magnolia, merely following the wind at this point.

 


End file.
